


Honey, Can You Sing Me a Song?-Sabriel

by Pattypixie



Series: Honey, Can You Sing Me a Song? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Drunk Sex, Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Sabriel ficlets based on songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devils and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> The songs are all linked so they can be listened to while reading the chapter.  
> (Which is highly recommended, of course. :P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Devils and Angels-Royal Bliss](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeLlmhtHmuQ)  
>  Sam is still hallucinating Lucifer, and he won't tell Gabriel.

    Sam woke up sweating and screaming again. He calmed down when he realized that he was in his bed, not in the pit. Running a hand through his hair, he looked to his side and saw that Gabriel wasn't there. It was probably for the best. His dreams and hallucinations of Lucifer kept getting worse and he didn't want to burden Gabe with them. Sam sat up, moved to the edge of the bed and shucked off his sweat-soaked shirt. It was times like this that he was glad Dean insisted that they get separate rooms. Sam knew it was because of him and Gabriel, but it definitely helped keep the whole schitzophenia thing under wraps.   
    "Hey, Kiddo," Gabriel said, walking in the door, holding a bag of sour gummy worms. "What are you doing up?"   
    "Oh, just had a bad dream," Sam replied, smiling weakly. Gabriel closed the door behind him and sat down next to Sam.   
    "Wanna talk about it?" Gabe asked, half a worm dangling out his mouth. Sam looked past Gabe and saw Lucifer sitting on the dresser, a finger pressed to his lips and shaking his head. Sam pressed into his hand and the hallucination passed. He seemed to need more pressure lately.  
    "Nah, It was nothing," Sam planted a kiss on Gabriel's sugar-coated lips. Gabe smiled into it and pulled him down back into bed.   
    "Do I need to tire you out to get you to go back to sleep?" The angel asked, winking. Sam smiled slightly and sighed. Sex seemed to be Gabriel's answer to everything.  
    "Not tonight, Gabe," He pulled the covers back over him and turned away from Gabriel.   
    "Well, do you want me to stay?" Sam could hear the hurt in his boyfriend's voice.  
    "Yeah," Sam lied, knowing it would make Gabe happy. Honestly, he didn't want to admit to Gabriel that he was still having problems. Whenever Sam got injured or whatever, the archangel would freak out a little, making it a much bigger deal. Sam knew he was just being protective, but in their line of work, it got a little annoying. He felt Gabriel ease back into the bed after removing his jacket and pants. Sam flinched slightly at the pressure of Gabe's arm around him, but relaxed as the angel nuzzled into the back of his neck. He closed his eyes for a moment, calming down.  
    "Hey," Sam's eyes shot open and Lucifer was laying in front of him. While startled, he did his best to control his breathing, to not alarm Gabe. The hallucination grinned, propping his head up with his arm. "Gotta say, Sammy. This is a little weird. Sandwiched between brothers. Kinda kinky." Sam glared at him, still not saying a word. "But for real. What are you doing with Gabriel?"   
    _"I love him,"_ Sam thought. If Lucifer was all in his head, he'd be able to hear his thoughts.  
    "Really? Hasn't seemed much like it lately," Lucifer commented, standing up. Sam looked away. He had to admit that the hallucination was somewhat correct. The worse his dreams got, the more he had been pushing Gabriel away. He didn't want Gabe to see how much he was hurting or how sick he was. "You know, Gabriel is really just holding you back. You and I? We could do so much. Plus, Dean would never know." Sam's expression softened. Dean had been severely against him and Gabe's relationship. It had really put a strain on the brothers. Sam felt Gabriel's soft breath on his spine. He closed his eyes and remembered how the angel felt. All of him. Gabriel made Sam feel complete, where Lucifer only made him feel broken. Sam looked back up at the fallen angel.   
    _"No,"_ Sam thought, defiantly.   
    "Excuse me?" Lucifer looked angry. "It doesn't matter, Sammy. I'm gonna be here no matter what."  
    "NO!" Sam practically shouted, causing Gabriel to jump. Sam stood up and walked up to the hallucination. "Get the hell out of here."  
    "Sam, what the hell--" Gabriel paused once he noticed that Sam seemed to be yelling at the air. "What are you doing?"  
    "I..." Sam turned toward Gabriel, realizing just how weird this must seem. "There's something I have to tell you."  
    "Sam...Let's think about this a minute..." Lucifer suggested. Sam saw the fear in his eyes.   
    "I'm seeing Lucifer, Gabe," Sam blurted out. "I'm hallucinating him and I'm seeing him in my dreams." Lucifer let out a defeated sigh and sat down on the dresser. Gabriel took in what Sam was saying and stood up.   
    "Is that what's been going on lately?" Gabe walked over to Sam and he nodded, tears already starting to form. He reached out to hold Sam and he collapsed in the archangel's arms. Gabriel caught Sam and guided him until the human was kneeling in front of him. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
    "I didn't want you to think I was broken," Sam admitted, burrowing his face into Gabe's chest.   
    "We're both broken, Sam," Gabe stoked his boyfriend's hair. "That's why we have eachother."  
    "Can we cut the hallmark moment here?" Lucifer asked, rolling his eyes.   
    "How about you shut your goddamn cakehole for once in eternity," Gabriel shot back at him. Lucifer stared at him, eyes wide.  
    "You can see him?" Sam looked up, shocked. Gabriel nodded.  
    "I can burrow into your mind a little bit, Sammy," Gabe explained. "And now I'm gonna kick my brother's ass from here to Eden for hurting you." Lucifer stood up from the dresser and walked over to his brother.  
    "Just like old times, huh, Gabe?" Lucifer smiled, egging Gabriel on.  
    "Not at all," Gabriel placed a hand on Sam's head. "Close your eyes, Kiddo. This may hurt a bit." Sam closed his eyes and Gabriel expelled some grace, causing Lucifer to scream, his image fading out. "Cuz I'm winning this round." He pushed out a little more, engulfing the room, and Lucifer phased out completely. Gabriel removed his hand from Sam's head and panted.   
    "Is he gone?" Sam asked, still looking down.   
    "Yeah," Gabriel smiled, between breaths. "Your noggin is Lucifer-free." Sam stood up and squeezed Gabriel.  
    "I'm sorry," Sam said, burying his face in Gabriel's hair. "I should have told you."  
    "Yeah," Gabe agreed. "But what's done is done, and holy crap, that took a lot out of me." He pulled away and sprawled out on the bed.   
    "Too tired for a thank you?" Sam grinned, sitting down. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and pulled Sam down to him.   
    "Never too tired for that," Gabriel climbed on top of Sam and attacked his neck.


	2. Take Me Home Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Take Me Home Tonight-Eddie Money](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrTDa3XTUxw)  
>  After the fall, Sam spots Gabriel at a bar. After a couple hours of catching up, and more than a few rounds of drinks, Sam invites Gabe back to the bunker to "continue talking".

    Sam sighed as he glanced over at Dean, who was chatting up a busty redhead by the bar. He scooped up another handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth. They hadn't had a job in over a week and Dean insisted that they get out of the bunker. Sam didn't want to, considering he still had over half the library to read, but Dean wouldn't take no for an answer. Sam scanned the bar. Maybe some meaningless sex was what he needed, or maybe that was just the beer talking. His eyes landed on a head of dusty blond hair, and golden eyes staring back at him. Sam almost spit out his beer at the sight of the man. As soon as they made eye contact, the man started walking to ward Sam. He downed his beer and called for another. He was gonna need it.  
    "Hey, Kiddo," The man said, sliding onto the stool across from him, a smirk plastered on his face.   
    "How are you alive?" Sam blurted out.  
    "Nice to see you, too," Gabriel rolled his eyes.  
    "I'm serious," Sam pulled out a flask and a small knife. After doing the usual tests, Sam leaned back and took a drink of his second beer.   
    "Happy?" Gabe asked, rolling down the sleeve of his jacket. "I'm the real deal."  
    "We saw Lucifer back you into a corner," Sam recalled. "You gave us a--very unnesessary--DVD saying you were dead."  
    "Yeah, well, who knew that being a pagan could extend your life expectancy?" Gabriel snapped and a blue, sugary-looking drink appeared in his hand.   
    "You still have your mojo?" Sam felt odd using Dean's terminology.  
    "I'm pretty much full pagan now. Most of my grace is gone," Gabe explained. "Still got my wings though." He winked at Sam who rolled his eyes.  
    "So, you heard about Metatron, then?" Sam asked.  
    "Through the grapevine," Gabriel replied and took a drink. "Also heard that Cassie was responsible."  
    "No," Sam defended. "Metatron tricked him." Gabriel smiled over the table and snapped up another round of drinks.   
    "Why don't you catch me up then?" He suggested. Suddenly Sam felt like telling the angel everything. He started with going in the pit, then returning without a soul. Getting it back, Cas breaking the wall, the leviathans, everything. The two sat there for hours, Gabriel conjuring drinks when needed. The angel stayed quiet most of the time, only speaking up for a word or two. Most of the time his eyes just scanned Sam, as if he could see right through him. At first, Sam found it a little disconcerting, but as the alcohol started to hit harder, he started to find it kind of alluring. It was almost like Gabriel had a hunger in his eyes that only he could saite. Sam usually didn't go after guys anymore, but with the way Gabe was looking, how could he resist?  
    "Last call!" The bartender yelled, inturrupting Sam in the middle of his story with Crowley facing off against Gadreel.   
    "Listen, Gabriel," Sam placed a drunken hand on the angel's arm. "How about you come back to the bunker. We can talk some more and when Dean gets back, we can explain you."  
    "Are you asking me to come home with you, Winchester?" Gabriel asked, grinning mischeviously.  
    "In a way, I guess," Sam blushed and smiled sheepishly, silently cursing the alcohol for making him so easy to read. Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and they were transported to just outside the bunker. Sam laughed and wobbled a bit. Gabe smiled and held him steady as he found his footing.  
    "Come on in," Sam grinned and walked Gabriel to the door. Gabe whistled once he stepped in the bunker.  
    "Not too bad for your Grandpa's digs," He commented. He turned when Sam didn't answer and saw that he was concentrated on trying to walk down the stairs and not fall down them. Gabriel laughed and walked over, giving Sam a hand. He mumbled a thanks as they made their way down. They got to the bottom and Sam didn't let go, choosing instead to spin the angel around in front of him. Sam's head was swimming in a haze of of lust and alcohol, and he found himself drawn to Gabriel's eyes, how they glowed like sunlight through a glass of whiskey. Gabe just smiled as he stared, his hands moving to Sam's hips to pull him a little closer. The touch propelled him over the edge and Sam leaned down, pushing his lips onto Gabriel's. The kiss tasted like beer and and vodka and raspberries and, was that chocolate? Sam didn't remember him having chocolate, but frankly, he didn't care either. He wrapped one hand around the back of Gabriel's head, and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Every touch was electric and caused both their hands to wander freely across eachother's bodies. Gabriel was the first to pull away, smiling through heavy breaths.   
    "You sure, Sammy? You're pretty drunk," He noticed, planting small kisses on Sam's jaw and continuing down his neck. Sam let out a little moan and moved his groin against Gabriel's.  
    "Don't call me Sammy," He breathed, lifting up Gabriel by his thighs, and wrapping the angel's legs around him. Sam walked the two of them over to the nearest table, kissing Gabriel's neck and listening to the irrisistible sounds he was making. Gabriel swept the books and, what sounded like, a lamp off of the table before Sam set him down. Sam looked up at the crash and laughed a little, seeing the broken lamp.  
    "You're paying for that," He whispered into Gabriel's neck, his lips brushing the skin, leaving goosebumps.   
    "Oh...Hell, I'll buy you a thousand lamps," Gabriel moaned, pushing himself closer to the edge and closer to Sam. Gabe shrugged off his jacket then started unbuttoning Sam's shirt, placing a kiss at every inch of shoulder that was uncovered. Sam grabbed the archangel's ass, pulling him as close as possible and feeling a spike of arousal when he felt Gabriel's hardness on his own. He fumbled with the zippers of their pants, moving up to unbutton Gabriel's shirt once he took over. When they were done, Sam pushed Gabe back on the table and pulled his pants off with the boxers. He kneeled down with them and licked his lips before taking Gabriel in his mouth, causing the angel to gasp, then omit a moan that should be illegal in at least 5 states. Sam held Gabe's hips down as he worked, smiling with every ethereal sound that followed each thrust. He licked a couple fingers and snuck one inside Gabriel, recieving a "holy fuck" in response. Sam inserted a second finger and started working Gabe open. He licked up the little bit of his precome that was dripping down, causing Gabriel to shudder. Sam unzipped and lined himself up, licking his other hand and palming himself so that he was slick. His eyes flicked up to look at Gabe, who looked like a wreck already, flushed and panting, practically begging for Sam. Removing his fingers, he grabbed the small of Gabe's back and pushed into the archangel, calling out his name like a prayer. Gabriel gripped the table and pushed himself toward Sam with each thrust, needing to feel every inch of him. Sam pulled Gabe up and attacked his lips, pushing them open and moaning into his mouth. Fingers dug into Gabriel's back as Sam's motions became more erratic.   
    "Oh, Fuck, Gabe..." Sam mumbled between moans as he came into Gabriel, the pressure pushing the angel over the edge as well. As he came, Sam felt a push on the hand that was on Gabriel's shoulder. He pulled it away and a set of golden wings forced themself out of Gabe's back as the archangel threw his head back, coming onto their stomachs. Sam stumbled back a little, pulling out, amazed in his still somewhat drunken state. Gabriel fell backward onto the table, his wings falling lazily over the edge as he caught his breath. Sam collapsed in the nearest chair, still staring at Gabe.   
    "So that's what happens when you have sex with an angel," Sam mused, and Gabriel sat up, laughing.   
    "Partial angel," he corrected, starting to fold his wings back.  
    "No, wait," Sam stood up, a little wobbly. "Keep them out."  
    "Really?" Gabe raised an eyebrow but streched his wings back out. Sam reached out and touched them, intertwining his fingers with the feathers.   
    "Yeah...they're really pretty..." Sam mumbled, his eyes slowly closed and Gabriel caught the falling moose with his wing. He smiled and jumped off the table. With a snap, they were cleaned up and clothed. He put his wings away then picked up Sam and took him to his room, placing him on the bed. Sam smiled and moaned a little into the covers.   
    "Hey," Sam called as Gabriel turned to go. "Stay." Sam moved toward the wall, making some space on the bed. He grinned. "I could use some company. A guardian angel?"  
    "God, you must be drunk to be quoting Eddie Money," Gabriel smiled back and climbed in anyway. Arms wrapped around him and he nuzzled into Sam's chest. Gabe listened as Sam's breathing and heartbeat slowed, and felt himself nodding off a little. His last thought before falling into sleep was how he hoped that morning would be just as comfortable.


	3. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Wake Up-Coheed and Cambria](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojasq626CgQ)  
>  Gabriel muses on Sam while he's sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble I had posted on Tumblr for the Sabrielation at the end of January.   
> I felt it was appropriate here, though.

Gabriel enjoyed watching Sam as he slept. The slow rise and fall of his chest,  the occasional light snores, and especially when he smiled in his sleep. That meant Sam was having a good dream, and that was something the archangel could get behind.  
  
    He’d lay behind Sam mostly, because Gabriel liked to think that he protected him. It also helped that it gave better access to nuzzling his face into Sam’s hair, which was always soft and smelled of mangos. Sometimes, Gabe liked to whisper things into his ear, hoping Sam would dream of it. It worked particularly well with naughty things, he had noticed on more than one occasion.   
  
    Sometimes, Gabriel got scared though. He knew that he and Sam couldn’t last forever. Sam had to die at some point. It was at these times that Gabriel held him closest of all. His body insisted on taking in every bit of Sam that he could. He had even considered leaving, and did, some nights just to save himself the heartache. He could never stay away though. Morning always brought the angel back to Sam.   
  
    Morning was his favorite, really. After a few times of being too anxious, Sam had forbid Gabriel to wake him up before 9AM. He would watch the clock every morning. 8:58. 8:59. 9:00. Gabe would grin widely and start prodding at Sam. Blowing in his ear, kissing his nose, tickling his feet until he had reached semi-consciousness. Sam would then tackle Gabriel in attempts to restrain the archangel, and of course, Gabe always let him. Every morning ended with Sam laying on Gabe,  sleepy-soft kisses, and the wish to never be anywhere else.


End file.
